mediawiki119fandomcom_szl-20200214-history
Plik:Teacher In Ghana Uses Chalkboard To Teach Microsoft Word, And The Details Are Impressive
Description Teacher In Ghana Uses Chalkboard To Teach Microsoft Word, And The Details Are Impressive... A Facebook post by a teacher in Ghana has gone viral and won the hearts of many people, thanks to his unusual and improvised methods of teaching ICT (Information and Communications Technology), without a computer! Owura Kwadwo, originally from Kumasi, Ghana, spoke to Bored Panda about his experiences teaching ICT in a rural farming community, which lacks basic equipment and resources for the task. “Every teacher has a way of presenting his subject to his students. This is my way,” he told us. Having studied visual arts he decided to put his skills to good use when teaching the creation of a Word document, by drawing a complete screenshot on the chalkboard for his students to copy and learn from. “I do it to make my students understand what I‘m teaching, he said. “At least to give a picture of what they will see assuming they were behind a computer.” His method seems to work well, as the kids enjoy his classes a lot and are able to learn effectively. “I do make sure they understand everything well before they leave the class.” The post has provoked heated discussion in Ghana. While most people rightly praise Mr. Kwadwo for his dedication to his students and genius improvisation, there has been outrage as to why he should have to go to these lengths in the first place. Why, in 2018, are schools still without a computer? Mr. Kwadwo himself thinks that things are slowly improving. “The government is helpful and I believe in them, they are trying to make ICT better for the teachers and students,” he said. While in the big cities like Accra and Kumasi this may be happening, progress is clearly slow in coming to rural areas. “We need well-equipped infrastructures and teaching and learning aids, and a government who has education at its heart.” Since his post went viral, Mr. Kwadwo has received offers of donations for laptops and projectors, which is great news for the kids and the school. Mr. Kwadwo is grateful for any assistance in making a better experience for his students, and also plans to help out other schools in the region. “There are many schools facing this same problem,” he told Bored Panda. “I can also help out and give some of the donations to them, so they can also benefit through teaching ICT.” Mr. Kwadwo’s efforts and commitment are a good example for teachers in developing countries like Ghana, when sometimes a bit of improvisation is needed to fill the gaps that governments are unable to provide. ICT is a vital subject for the next generation to be proficient in if Ghana is going to compete in the global marketplace, and with teachers like Mr. Kwadwo there to inspire students, things are looking up!... Subscribed To The Channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UC0cfFcF8t0cZbmzedrqHcAA/featured?disable_polymer=1 Source Of The Photos From.... https://www.boredpanda.com Note ▶ ✅ I do not own the image or the music in my video. If you have an issue with me posting this song or picture please contact me through the YouTube private messaging system or Contact through my email AT moviestalkies@yahoo.com. Once I have received your message and determined you are the proper owner of this content I will have it removed! Most Of The Contents Are Through The Bored Panda... ✅ The content of my videos is the purpose of entertainment. My video does not contain nudity or sexually explicit, harmless or dangerous content, is not violent or bloody, does not provoke hatred. I love everyone © My video is in accordance with the Fair Use Law of Youtube. ▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬▬ ------------------- ❤ Thank you for watching the video ❤ ----------------------- ----- Category:Videos